Dangaronpa :: Subway Trouble
by PurpleBlood11
Summary: Students find them self on a subway train going at high speeds, if they don't kill what could happen...
1. Prologue Part One

:: Tick tock… ::

"Hello, is anyone there…" I called out. No answer, all that was heard was the roar of the subway train going by… Hitting the tracks, and shaking the cart.

"Hello!" I called out… But still no answer, until I heard something. A faint little "Hello…" Once I heard this sound I began to look around the subway train but I could not find anything. I just smelt blood… Before I knew it. I was awake, covered in sweat in my bed all alone. I looked over at my clock and it read "7:00 Am." I began to get dressed and walked out of my room, as I went to the kitchen I saw a letter placed on the table addressed to me. " **Yoshie Miiko** " I opened the letter and began to read what was written, "Dear **Yoshie Miiko** , you have been invited to **Hope's Peak Academy**! Due to your exaptational skills as a **Filmmaker** , A cab will be coming shortly to take you to your new school!" I stopped reading the letter and ran into my mom's room. "Mom, what is Hope's Peak Academy?" I asked, "Oh hunny, I don't know!" she said. Confused I ran to my computer and searched up "Hope's Peak Academy" and found an online form. I began to read some of the usernames on the form website like " **Ruth Anderson, Ultimate Cowboy** " and " **Sakata Ketsueki, Ultimate Tactician**." Everyone was confused, nobody had really heard of this "Hope's Peak Academy" before. I went to go create an account, but before I could I heard a honking sound. I grabbed my stuff and ran outside. There was a bright yellow cab outside of my house and the cab driver yelled "If you are Yoshie then get in!" I quickly said goodbye to my mom and dad and hopped into the cab. As I got settled into the cab the driver handed me something. Which looked almost like a tablet. "The headmaster has a message for you" he said. The tablet turned on and a video popped up, "Hello Yoshie, how are you? Good great, you might be wondering what in the world Is going on! Well I'll tell you. Hope's Peak Academy is an exclusive, government-sanctioned school that only accepted students with exceptional abilities." The strange man said. I nodded at the video, "Now to there Is a special surprise, Since I don't want anyone regular to find were HPA is at. There is a mask that I would like you to put on underneath your seat." Confused, I grabbed the mask and put it on… I heard it locked and I quickly tried to remove it but it was not moving. I began to breath in a thick smoke coming from the mask, my eyes began to close and I passed out…

:: Time 9:30 Am ::

Someone began to scream, I jolted up from the ground that I was laying on and wiped off my pastel pink top. "Where the hell are we?" someone said… "This does not look like any school I've been to." Another person said. The object that we were inside of began to move. I saw the doors and ran to them and began to pull on them… "They are locked god damn it!" I slammed my hands on the locked door and slid down it. A girl came up to me, she had long brown hair and a pink bow in her hair with a pastel purple shirt with a robot on it and a white skirt with black combat boots on. "What are you doing baka!" she yelled. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh, me well I'm **Vapor, The Ultimate Poison Expert!** " She said in a tone almost like she was mad and screaming at me but at the same time she wasn't. A man came up to us to wearing a blue police uniform and he had his brown hair swopped to the said. "I'm going to need you to back up child, let me handle this!" he said. "Child, Pfft I'm more mature then you are policey!" Vapor said as she started to walk away. "The name is **Barry Smith, The Ultimate Police Officer**. I'm just here to keep things safe." He held out his hand and I grabbed onto it and he pulled me up. When the object that we were in began to shake and lights went out….


	2. Prologue Part Two

:: All that was heard was Vapor screaming… ::

"WHAT THE FFFFFF!" Vapor yelled out, as the lights came back on…I saw a girl sitting on one of the seats in the main train area holding a laptop. I walked up to the girl and said "Hello, what's your name?" She looked up from her laptop screen and said, "Hello there, I'm **Yoko Shimizu, The Ultimate Game Developer** " She said with a big smile, Yoko had a yellow dress on with pink boots and she had her black hair down. Before I knew it, something bumped into me "Watch were you're going!" I shouted at the person who bumped into me. A guy with a red robe and green hair looked up at me with something in his hand and said, "I'm sorry." He grabbed the harp that he had put on the floor and said, "I'm **Ender Hakou, The Ultimate Harpist**." He grabbed his stuff and walked away. "That was uh, interesting..." I said and began to walk around the subway train, I saw to guys talking to each other like they were making some battle plan or something like that. One of them saw me and stopped what they were doing and said, "Hello miss, I'm **Sakata Ketsueki, The Ultimate Tactician**." Sakata had brown hair with a red robe like Ender's but it was not quite the same. The other guy was elbowed by Sakata and said, "Uh hi, I'm **Hekishoku Ketsueki, The Ultimate Dual Wielder** " Hekishoku had brown hair swopped to the side and a lime green jacket and black pants. He had two swords on his back somehow and he was going to get them out when a little kid came up to me and tugged on my shirt. "I saw you talking to other people so I want to introduce myself now!" She said, "I'm **Kaumi Hanui , The L'il Ultimate Nurse** " Kaumi had blue hair with glitter specks that was obviously freshly put in, She had a Nurse's outfit with a grey cardigan over it. She heard a little scream and ran away, as she was running away she shouted, "NICE TO MEET YOU!" I chuckled a little bit and went over to a guy dressed in all black with a little bit long black hair. "Hello!" I shouted in his face like the obnoxious brat I am. He stayed silent, "What's your name?" I asked. " **Maki Sloyt, The Ultimate Otaku** …Now can you please leave me alone." He said then sighed and walked away from me. "Nice talking to you!" I said before one of the most scariest thing happened… The lights busted again and the train cart speeded up…


	3. Prologue Part Three

:: The train came to a halting stop ::

"What the, hell" Someone said

The lights came back on and everyone quickly went back to what they were doing. Someone walked up to me in all green and redish hair.

"Hello Madam, I'm **Vanious Fuil, The Ultimate Heir** , nice to meet you." He said

"Nice to meet you Vanious." I said as another person came up to me.

This person had brown hair and a brown cowboy hat on, and he had a brownish suit on

"I'm **Ruth Anderson, The Ultimate Cowboy**." He said and grabbed my hand and kissed it

I blushed and said, "Nice to meet you."

The two boys walked away from me and I looked around for some others to talk to. I saw a group of three people, one boy and two girls who were talking quite loud. I walked up to them and they instantly introduced themselves to me.

"I'm **November Nakano, The Ultimate Arts and Crafts Artist**." The boy said, November had a white shirt and blue jeans with his black hair swopped to the side and a flower crown in his hair.

"I'm **Ashley, The Ultimate Singer** , nice to meet you!" Ashley had a pink panda shirt on with her long blond hair straightened and down and she had white short shorts on with sandals.

"No last name Ashley?" I asked

"No, It's kind of my thing!" She said then giggled.

"I'm **Ama Miki, The Ultimate Architect**." The final girl said, Ama had green hair with a purple beanie on and a pink shirt and white shorts with a brown cardigan over her shirt.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys!" I said

"It's nice to meet you too!" They all said at the same time as I walked away

I saw a young boy wearing all black leather, and had a black bandana over his mouth. I walked up to and said

"Hello, what's your name?"

" **Bankai Conchita, The Ultimate Mercenary**. Now leave me alone." He said and grunted

"Oh ok..." I said then walked away

I saw a guy with something in his hand, it looked almost like a small animal. I walked over to him and said

"What's that?"

"Oh this, it's just one of my animals. I'm **Chris Charles, The Ultimate Animal Caretaker.** I love to take care of animals!" He said

Chris had a stripped blue shirt on and blue jeans and he had a blue hood over his head. He dropped something and it started to roll away.

"It was nice to meet you but I have to get this!" He ran after the object he dropped.

I saw two people standing together and talking to each other. I walked over to them and said

"Hello, what's do you guys do?"

"I'm **Rue Reshelle, The Ultimate Journalist**." She said, Rue was wearing a green stripped dress and had a backpack on. Rue had long brown hair

"I'm **Anno Kinnoa, The Ultimate Ivy League Student**." He said, Anno was wearing a school uniform and had pants on, Anno had a graduation cap on and he had black hair with light blue tips.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I said then walked away.

I heard a faint sound, almost like a laughter…

"Hahhahaa…"

Then the sound got louder and louder

"HAHAHAH!"

The lights went out…And Then They came back on

A Bear popped out and yelled

"HELLO KIDDOS!"

Everyone screamed

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Anno Yelled

"I'm Monokuma, Your official driver of this train!" The bear shouted, Monokuma was a small bear that was half white and half black.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Train!" Monokuma said

"Hope's Peak Train? What happened to Hope's Peak Academy…" I said to myself

"Now there are some rules on this train. First Students may reside only within the train. Well you can't escape anyways! Cause your stuck here forever!" Monokuma said then started to laugh

"Forever!?" Everyone shouted

"Yep forever!" Monokuma shouted

"Rule Two, "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night so be careful were your going" Monokuma said

"Rule Three, sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be against the rules and punished accordingly." Monokuma said

"Rule Four, with minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Train!" Monokuma said

"Rule Five, Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras." Monokuma Said

"Rule Six, this is one of my favorite rules! Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered." Monokuma said

"Kill!" We all shouted

"Yep, kill you can do that anyway. Stab them, eat them, break their neck, hang them, skin them alive. ANYTHING!" Monokuma said

"Why would we kill beary!" Ashley screamed

"Cause if you don't, you will die! HAHAHAHAHAH" Monokuma said

"What…" I said

"That's fucking horrible…" Sakata said

"That's the rules kiddos, there will be more rules added as time goes on!" Monokuma said and then he ran away and disappeared.

What the hell is going on, this is not happening, this is just a dream, there is no way someone would kill... Would they?


	4. Daily Life, Part One

:: Time : 10:00 Am ::

I walked to the café, looking at the rooms around me. For being a subway train, this was a very odd shape for a train. As I walked into the café I saw a girl who I never saw before, I walked up to the girl and said

"Hello there, who are you?"

" **Uzuki Omari, The Ultimate Bee Keeper**." She said, Uzuki had short blue hair that was swept to the side of her head. She also had some steampunk inspired glasses on her forehead, she had a black shirt on with some type of ram skull and a white skirt and black shoes.

"Where were you earlier when we were meeting everyone?" I asked

"Taking care of my bees." She said

"Oh, that's interesting I guess…" I said to her

She stopped listing to me, so I decided to walk around some more and get some food. I Grabbed some eggs and began to cook. Vapor popped up behind me and said

"What are you doing!" Vapor shouted

"GOOD LORD CHILD, YOU CAN'T JUST SCARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" I shouted

Vapor laughed then skipped away, I finished cooking my eggs and went to go sit down at the lunch table when a young girl came up to me.

"WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM!" I shouted

"I'm **Miyu Sakanronta, The Ultimate Analyst** " She Said, Miyu had long blond hair that was put into a ponytail and had a pink dress on with white shoes.

"There is nobody else coming out to scare me, right?" I asked

"I believe so." She said

"Oh ok…" I said

I finished eating my eggs and put my dishes into the sink and walk out of the café. I went to the main room where everyone else was and saw him… Monokuma

:: ALL THE KIDDOS COME TO THE MAIN ROOM :: Monokuma said over the intercom

They all walked into the main room one at a time, Monokuma was standing on a bench waiting for us.

"What is it…" Uzuki said

"I don't feel safe…" Barry said

"What's going to happen…" Kaumi said

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS!" Monokuma shouted

"Geez ok." Heki said

"Today, is a fun day! I'm going to make you kill each other!" Monokuma said

"What!?" I said

"HUH!" Miyu Shouted

"Yes, and the way I'm going to make you kill by…" Monokuma said

"MAKING YOU WATCH YOUR FAMILY DIE!" Monokuma shouted then laughed

We heard the doors lock, the lights turned down a little bit and a giant screen came down. We saw our families meeting each other, talking, acting like old friends… Until we saw a man shoot through the window. He started to shoot everyone's parents. Heki's, Vapor's, Vanious's, Uzuki's, Mine, Everyone's… Parents just dead… in front of us all. Vapor screamed and cried… What the hell is going on…This is going to make someone kill…What is going to happen…

"ALRIGHTY KIDDOS! YOU HAVE TWENTY-FOUR HOURS TO K-K-KILL!" Monokuma said then vanished…

A countdown clock appeared on the screen, twenty-four hours left…If someone doesn't kill within these twenty-four hours, we all die…


	5. Deadly Life, Part One

:: We just watched our parents die in front of us… And now we are forced to kill. ::

"This can't be happening… It's all a dream right, It has to be a dream!" Anno shouted

We were sitting in the café, trying to stay alive. Scared as what was going to happen next. We might die… This is to scary, this can't be real.

"Let's just all stick together… They can't kill all of us right?" Ruth said.

"Maybe… You never know who sick and twisted some people are…" Barry said.

We heard a crash, and then the lights went out… The café door flung open and people screamed

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vapor screamed

"NO NO NO GET BACK!" Sakata yelled

"LET GO OF ME!" Vanious shouted

The lights turned on… And I was in my dorm.

"What the hell…"I said

I rushed out of my dorm and tried to look for the others. But I could not see anyone around me. So I decided to head to the A.V. room to see if anyone was in there… When a strange sent passed by my nose.

"What is that horrible smell.." I said

I began to follow the smell… And I Miyu Scream… I started to run… Searching every room to find her… And then I finally found her in the laundry room.

"What's wrong- OH MY GOD!" I screamed

Heki, Sakata, November, And Uzuki ran in shortly after I did and they screamed as well… The sight that we were seeing was just horrible…. Bankai, Chris, Ama, Ashley and Ruth followed in and were terrified at what they had seen…

"Why him…" Miyu said, sobbing…

:: A body has been found! ::

"Oh yay, someone finally killed… And that was rather fast also… Good for the killer, they work quick…

The rest of the students entered the room to see….

 **Anno Kinnoa, The Ultimate Ivy League Student** **'s** Half eaten body lying on the floor… In a pool of his own blood…

 **Anno Kinnoa | Ultimate Ivy League Student | Status: Dead**


End file.
